HTF One piece versión
by Noodle Tusspot Niccals
Summary: Russell quiere ser el nuevo Rey Pirata, pero antes deberá reunir a un grupo de compañeros que lo ayuden en este viaje atraves del Grand Line


**Hola!~ bueno les traigo este fic o3o y enseguida subiré otra parte de HTF School problem nwn solo debo terminar de hacer algo :33**

* * *

Aquel pirata solitario, un chico no mayor de 17 años con su cabello largo, se dispuso nuevamente a tomar el timón de su barco, debía llegar al pueblo para hacer algunos encargos, vagando en la parte de atrás encontro un viejo mapa del leyendario tesoro ''one piece'' se río para sus adentros, recordando que cuando era pequeño soñaba con ser el rey pirata encontrando el one piece, ahora ya haba crecido y obviamente se había vuelto exceptico en casos como este, la curiosidad le gano y tomo rápidamente aquel arrugado y viejo mapa, debía cruzar el grand line para encontrarlo ''aquel sujeto no la puso fácil'', sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido proveniente de adelante, dejo el mapa y fue a revisar porque tanto alboroto, encontrándose con dos gemelos peliverdes, que estaban saqueando su ''hogar''

-hey! que hacen?! -los muchachos se miraron y comenzaron a reír

-nos bañamos..-dijo el menor con tono sarcástico para volver a reír a carcajadas

El mas alto tomo a su gemelo y le lanzo una bolsa aventandolo del barco, seguido por el mismo, dejando confundido al joven pirata

-no se llevaron mucho..por suerte -dijo mientras se disponía a dormir recostado en la cubierta, mas tarde escucho como un barco rival disparaba contra el suyo

-¿enserio? primero esos gemelos con complejo de mapache y ahora esto! hoy no podre dormir al parecer..-se levanto y vio que quien lo estaba atacando era un grupo de marines, si, esos mismos que se dedican a cazar piratas

-Mi cabeza no tiene precio señores, se equivocaron de pirata -dijo con una leve risa-

-No venimos por tu cabeza muchacho, venimos por el mapa..-Russell abrió su ojo como plato al escuchar aquellas palabras, corrió hacia la parte trasera tomando el mapa entre sus manos, y sin pensarlo se lanzo al agua.

Los marines decidieron darlo por muerto al ver que no salia del mar

-a de estar muerto, nadie resiste tanto la respiración...vendremos a la noche por el mapa, y el posible cuerpo

Era en casos como este que el pirata agradecía haber probado literalmente a la muerte, cuando casi muere ahogado venció, en ese instante el temor a morir, eso era lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás piratas, no lamentaba haber perdido sus dos piernas para conseguirlo.

Finalmente llego al pueblo, era de noche, y al parecer había una celebración

-¿disculpe..pero que celebramos? -pregunto a la chica que atiende en el bar

-oh..al fin atraparon a uno de los mayores peligros de la humanidad -susurrándole al oído y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro termino- Flippy...

Russell dio las gracias y salio corriendo en dirección a la cárcel, debía verlo con sus propios ojos, ademas quería pedirle que fuese su nakama, ya que no podía ir solo hacia el grand line

Con mucho cuidado logro saltar aquella peligrosa muralla electrificada encontrándose con un peliverde con ropas de militar atado a una cruz, en medio de un patio desierto

-Hey! -saludo con curiosidad el pirata

No hubo respuesta

-Tienes hambre?

el chico militar levanto la mirada un momento, bajándola casi inmediatamente

-si..mucha

-¿cuanto llevas sin comer? -pregunto mientras se acercaba con cautela

-días enteros..¡nada que te interese mocoso! -grito con furia

-hmm..ya veo...puedo hacerte una pregunta?

el militar lo miro furioso, pero decidió aceptar

-si te libero...aceptarías ser mi nakama y acompañarme al grand line?

Huvo un silencio tenso por algunos minutos

-tu broma no da risa niño, has la pregunta o lárgate

Russell lo miro con cierto enojo ¡el no estaba bromeando!

-no es ninguna broma -sonrió con alegría- por favor! acepta Flippy

-quien te dijo mi nombre?

Russell tomo aire y respondió -están celebrando que mañana te ejecutaran

-je..nada nuevo, pero ya que me ejecutaran, acepto, pero si no consigues liberarme te hundes conmigo ¿entendido?

-SI! -grito mientras se alejaba, debía traer comida para su nakama

Rato después, Russell regreso a la prisión, nada había cambiado, el chico del horrible temperamento seguía hay.

-OYE! -grito de alegría el peliazul- ¿adivina que? comida! te traje carne..fue lo único que logre conseguir

Flippy lo miro y sonrió, para sus adentros

-¿ves aquel cuchillo? -russell asintió - tómalo y corta las ataduras...

El pirata obedeció y con astucia y rapidez libero al militar

-¿nakamas?

Flippy volteo los ojos con desagrado

-nakamas...-respondió con algo de odio

Ambos muchachos salieron corriendo del lugar, pero fueron apresados nuevamente por la marina

-Pirata de mierda..deberías estar muerto! -grito el capital

-pues..yo me veo vivo! -rió mientras corría

-ALTO!- en menos de un segundo se vieron rodeados de marines furiosos

-Mocoso..tengo un plan, ves mi cuchillo? -russell asintió- clavamelo en el brazo ¡ahora!

Russell no comprendía muy bien el porque debía hacer eso pero decidió no detenerse a preguntarle y solo le atino a enterrarle aquella arma, notando como la sangre salpicaba a su camisa y los ojos de su nuevo compañero cambiaban de color.

Flippy, o mejor dicho: Fliqpy, se acerco a uno de los soldados riendo y de un solo golpe le arranco la cabeza, tomando su arma no le fue difícil dejar muertos a aquellos hombres.

El pirata se sorprendió por los actos de su nakama, quien cansado cayo al piso

-¿lo hizo...de nuevo verdad?..-dijo mientras quedaba inconsciente debido al esfuerzo...

* * *

**continuara (?)**


End file.
